Tales of Nightmares
by NaruHinaXXX
Summary: Gaara:Hinata's tormentor.Naruto:Her savior.When Gaara plans the unthinkable just for sadistic pleasure she's trapped in a cycle of neverending nightmares.Naruto needs to think straight and they need to really think of their future,NaruHina.R&R M to be saf
1. Chapter 1

After returning at last, from tough training with Ero Senin, Naruto went walking through Kohana but, as usual everyone was busy. Until, he saw a girl sitting next to a tree, sobbing. She had short silky blue black hair.

_I recognize that short sort of purple hair._ thought Naruto

He walked over to the girl.

"What's wrong Hinata?" he asked the girl

"I-I 'm fine N-Naruto thanks f-for asking though, I h-have to go" stammered Hinata

Hinata gathered her things and started to walk away from him. But, before she even got an inch away he grabbed her wrist pulled her close to him.

"If there is anything that's bothering you come tell me." whispered Naruto  
Hinata started to sob again as she tried to escape his grasp. Then she felt something warm against her back.

_Naruto is hugging me!! Is he just doing this on purpose? Does he really feel the way I feel about him? Is this a dream?  
_  
Naruto released his grasp from Hinata. Then at a blink of an eye he was gone. Hinata started walking towards home, when she heard a rustle behind her. She looked back but, saw nothing. She looked in front of her only to see her worst nightmare.

"Well, hello Hinata. Long time no see." said Gaara

Gaara took a step forward which caused Hinata to take a step backward. He took another step forward and again Hinata took a step backward until her back was against a tree.

"W-What do y-you want from m-me?" asked Hinata

Tears had started to form but she blinked to hold them back.

"Hinata you don't know how long I've been waiting." He said to her to make her remember.

He grabbed her hands.

Flashback

"Mama where is that cold air coming from?" asked little Hinata

Her mom ignored her question and walked out of the kitchen. She knew what was waiting for her. While little Hinata was scrubbing the kitchen she heard a painful scream from her mother.

"Mother, are you ok-"little Hinata was in shock of what she was seeing. She burst into tears.

"Gaara you son of a bitch! How could you let your father do such a horrible thing to my mother!" she screamed

"Well, well look at what we have here." said Gaara's father.He started to close in on her.

"Dad, let me do this, and um Hinata when I'm done with you you'll thank me later." said Gaara with an evil grin

Hinata broke into a run before Gaara or his father could catch up to her.

Hinata zoomed back into reality.

"Get away from me!" she screamed

Once again Hinata burst into tears.

_Why am I crying? Mother, Mother wherever you are I really miss you!  
_  
"Gaara why didn't you stop your father f-from r-"

He leaned closer to her.

"You know Hinata what ever my dad says goes and you will have to deal with it." stated Gaara

By now Hinata was about to have a nervous brake down but she turned that into anger and punched Gaara in the rib cage. He was pissed and tried to fight back, but he was too slow because Hinata was out of sight. Hinata was panting as she reached her bedroom. She locked the door and hid in her closet. Suddenly, there was a knock at the window.

_Noooooo! Mother Gaara is coming after me. What do I do? Do I give in or fight back? Please answer m-  
_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by shattering glass.

"AHHHHH!" screamed frighten Hinata

"So, that's where you were hiding, my precious."

"Gaara just leave me alone!"

"Come out of there or else I will have to force you out"  
Hinata got out of the closet. Gaara took slow steps over to her. She turned around and took staggering steps backward. She tripped over a box and landed on her bed.

"Wow Hinata I didn't know that you were eager."

She did not respond.

_Hinata you are never going to forget this moment. _Gaara thought to himself.

Gaara started to lean in but Hinata took a risk and rolled off the bed which caused her to hit her head on the wall. Gaara ran over to Hinata with an evil grin on his face. But, before he could do anything he was struck with a kunai and fell unconscious. Hinata looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair dressed in an orange jacket with dark blue jeans.

"Naruto!" she whispered

The world around her went black including the blonde haired kid.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hinata awoke, she suddenly realized that she was in the hospital. She started to think to herself.

_I feel so drowsy, especially with this pain at the back of my head. All I remember is seeing Naruto-kun and the way he smiled at me. The smile that always warms my hea-_  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door quietly opening which sent fear paralyzing her body. Her breathing went from even, to heavy, to... She couldn't think straight, thoughts were swarming her mind, engulfing her into a deep darkness of uselessness, hopelessness, and solitary confinement. The person who quietly opened the door was now at her bed trying to bring her back to life for her body was now cold and limp.

Hinata was lying on her back and conscious was slowly leaving her it made her situation even worse because she didn't know who it was.  
She tried desperately to see who it was but, it was no use to her, It was like trying to turn your head in a full three sixty. But, in the effort only found the pain at the back of her head intensified. Soon she was blacking out completely.  
"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "Hinata can you hear me?"  
No reply.  
"Hinata you can't just give up like that!" Naruto yelled "Please just try to wake up." Naruto sighed and looked over at the medic nin beside him.  
"Sakura is there anything more you think you can do?"  
"I don't think so Naruto." Sakura said while still healing. " I wish I knew what else was wrong, I really can't pinpoint it but it's causing her a lot of pain."  
"Hinata please we all can't afford to loose you. Just come back I've lost way too many friends like this. You have to! You still have a goal to reach in your life! Don't quit now." Naruto pleaded.  
"Please... we love you." he squeezed her hand. Hinata stirred.  
"Hnnn..." she said.  
"Hinata!" Naruto said. "Tell us, where does it hurt you?" Naruto asked her.  
"Nar-naruto kun..." She started to black out again. "It hur-hurts ri-right here." she said trying to point in the back of her head.  
"Ok thank you Hinata." But, she didn't hear what he said to her for she already blacked out. Sakura looked at Naruto giving him a look that said thank you. She turned Hinata over and put her hands to the back of her head. Hinata's expression softened as she slept. Finally Sakura stopped and looked at Naruto. Her work was done.  
"Alright Naruto I have to go. But she should be fine now." Naruto sighed he didn't feel like talking so he just nodded his head at Sakura.  
"Goodbye." Naruto looked over at Hinata who was now sleeping peacefully.  
"Goodnight Hinata." Naruto said and left the hospital to go home. He'd come back later and stay the whole night.  
XxXxXxX  
Gaara walked into Hinata's hospital room. He was smiling a devilish smile that made demonic angels cower. He walked over to her and sneered. "Ahh Hinata I have you now. You can't escape me. You're poor Naruto has gone home thinking you were safe but it's too bad he was wrong."  
He slowly pulled off her covers to reveal her white hospital gown and her head wrapped in bandages. "Awww my poor Hinata it seems you've been hurt." He slowly untied her outfit and began to strip her. Just then Naruto walked in and saw Gaara. Without asking any questions he lunged at him and drew a kunai. Gaara's sand countered it. But Naruto was a step ahead taking another kunai and stabbing him in the back with it.  
"Fuck!" Gaara yelled but he really shouldn't have because Naruto was really pissed so he was getting the shit beat out of him by the time he stopped cursing. He quickly retaliated back. He punched Naruto in the jaw and then tried to sand coffin him but Naruto was pissed off and really quick for some reason. They both kept fighting until Gaara began to loose slowly. Hinata woke up and looked at what Naruto and Gaara were doing.  
"Naruto...?" she just said staring with wide eyes. Naruto disposed of Gaara out the window and then turned to Hinata.  
"Sorry about that Hinata, but it you look at your hospital gown you'll see what he was trying to do." Hinata looked at him and then at her gown which was almost undone and then blushed and looked away.  
"Hehe..." Naruto lightly chuckled. He took a seat in one of the chairs in which he fell asleep in after Hinata had dozed off.  
XxXxXxX  
Hinata woke up before Naruto. She totally forgot that he was staying in the hospital with her. Naruto was now awake rubbing his eyes from sleep.  
"Goood Morning, Hinata." He said yawning  
"G-good Morning Na-naruto-kun" she said still in the blakents  
"Sakura said that you're good to go."  
"Good to go home?"  
"Yup Hinata good to go home."  
"Oh ok-okay. I guess I should g-get up th-then."  
"I think so too. I'll leave so you can get dressed. Hinata nodded.  
XxXxXxX  
Hinata smiled and began to rise off the bed only to realize that she hadn't developed enough strength to stand up. She began to fall and scream at the same time. Luckily Naruto hadn't left yet and was there just in time to catch her.  
"Hehe couldn't let you fall there Hina."   
"Th-thank you Naruto-kun." He smiled at her and she blushed. Naruto then left and Hinata changed into her clothes. She tried again to get up and found that she could. Slowly she opened the door and walked to Naruto. After being checked up on by Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune she was clarified to leave. Naruto walked with her smiling at her all the while keeping Hinata's face on permanent blush mode. Naruto noticed what he was doing to her and stopped smiling.  
"Na-Naruto kun wh-why did you stop smi-smiling?"  
"It was making you blush. Even though it does make you look cute." That made Hinata blush redder than a swollen palm. Naruto just laughed.  
_Did Naruto kun just say I was cute? And he smiled at me. Naruto kun smiled at me. He did! I wonder if he's starting to like me now. I hope so. I love him so much.  
_Hinata suddenly felt calm by Naruto's side instead of shy like she usually was. He looked down at her and wondered if he should ask her what he wanted to ask her all this while.  
"Hey umm...Hinata I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me and the rest of my team, Ino's team, and your team too.  
"Umm... o-ok Na-Naruto k-kun I-I would umm like to go."  
"Great it's on Sunday! Come okay." Hinata nodded blushing even redder than your average swollen scab.  
(Well maybe not that scabby of a scab, though)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Naruto kun." Hinata said as she arrived at the beach. She looked around glad to see all her friends and teammates. Naruto walked up to her. She suddenly felt exposed in such an open bikini. She wished she'd worn a different swimsuit. Like the pale blue tankini with matching bottoms.  
"Hey Hinata." Naruto said with a smile. He looked her up and down when he thought that she wasn't looking at him.  
_Wow Hinata's really showing off a lot of assets. Nice ones at that. Especially with that nice purple and white polka dotted bikini. Nice enough to make you want to pull off the strings. Yeah she's hot. REALLY hot.  
_"Nar-Narto k-kun what are you staring a-at?" Hinata questioned knowing fully well what Naruto had been staring at. It was Naruto's turn to blush.  
"Sorry Hinata." Naruto said. Soon Sasuke walked over to him and obviously wanted to talk about something leading Naruto away from her.  
"Oh Hi Hinata so you ready to play volleyball with the rest of us girls?" Sakura said bounding up to Hinata.  
"Um ye-yeah." She said and walked to the net. There she saw, Temari, Sakura, and Ino. She joined them and all of them formed teams. Ino and Sakura vs. Temari and Hinata. The match started and the girls played full force with Ten Ten as the ref. The guys noticed what all the commotion was about and couldn't help but notice the girls playing. They were immediately hooked especially when the girls were sweaty, wearing bikinis and jumping up and down. You can bet what the guys were looking at was definitely not skills. Hinata was obviously the best, especially the way she kept spiking it. Sasuke on the other hand had his own show for him. Sakura was playing in a way that seemed extra seductive to him even though it was really his perverted mind at work...again. Naruto kept looking at Hinata. God she was playing so nicely. He didn't know she could play so nicely.  
"Oh Naruto do I see lust in those blue eyes of yours?" Ten ten asked looking at Naruto.  
"Huh what?"  
"Oh you know what Naruto." She said smiling slyly.  
"So what I deserve to look. I mean that's what eyes are for aren't' they?"  
"Not in that kind of way Naruto."  
"So what if I see a hot girl I like."  
"Ooh crushing on Hinata are we."   
"Hey wait! You can't tell her that!" He yelled loudly enough for Hinata to hear. She lost concentration and the ball hit her head. She was stunned and then served with even more aggression.  
"Why not? Were you going to tell Hinata that yourself?"  
"I guess so." he said in defeat.  
XxXxXxX  
Later after the barbecue part of the beach trip, Naruto and Hinata decided to call it a day and head home.  
"So Na-Naruto what was it that you were saying to T-TenTen."  
"She wanted me to tell you something otherwise she'd say it herself."  
"Wha-what were y-you going t-to say."  
"That... That I have a crush on you. In others words I like you a lot."  
"Y-you do." Hinata breathed.  
"Yes." Naruto said smiling at her. She smiled back and then fainted.  
XxXxXxX  
Hinata woke up with Naruto looking down at her. He smiled "You're up!"  
"Yeah." She said  
"So do you want to go home or stay here cause you know it's only nine."  
"I think I'll stay." She said finding it hard to believe that Naruto liked her that much. Well at least she didn't feel bad for wearing the purple bikini anymore.  
"So Hinata do you mind if I sit next to you?"  
"No-no Na-Naruto I don't."  
"So Hinata...um what... do you think about what I told you this afternoon?"  
"I-I li-like you t-too Naruto k-kun I-I've always have liked y-you." she said blushing a shade of red that has never been reached before in fan fiction history (muhahha ha-ha to all you other writers no beating that ... I hope.)  
"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said as he hugged her and then kissed her forehead.  
"Na-Na-Naruto..." Hinata said speechless.  
"I know I just kissed you." Hinata was shocked and then her face went hot. She blushed and then went dizzy.  
"Awww Hinata you can't keep doing that! At this rate we're never going to be able to make out for more than one minute."  
"S-sorry Naruto."  
"It's, its okay." Naruto reassured her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata looked around herself. Why was she still in Naruto's house? It was twelve at night. Then she remembered she lived by herself so she didn't in fact need to go home except of course she just needed to be home in time for her father and Neji to go training together. She looked around. Naruto was sleeping on the floor next to her. _Boyfriend,_ she thought to herself. She couldn't believe it; the one person she'd wanted to like her ever since she'd been in the academy was finally admitting that he liked her too. It was just dizzying, and then he kissed her. Not that it was a serious kiss, but still he did kiss her. Just her Hinata only. She felt cold and inched towards Naruto and noticed his skin was warm. Then she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She could just see all of his perfectly shaped abs. (Go Naruto with all your sexiness!!!! Drive Hina crazy).  
XxXxXxX

"Hinata wake up your cell phone's ringing."

"Hmm." Hinata called from under the covers

"Hinata answer it." She lifted her head from the covers and picked up her cell.

"He-hello?" she said into the receiver

"Hinata, your suppose to be here by now." Her father said into the phone." Where ever you are now hurry up and get here. Understand?"

" Ye-yes father." she said as her dad hung up the phone.

"It was your father right?" Naruto whispered

"Y-yes it w-was." She said as she was heading to the bathroom.

_Hinata is such a sweet girl_ Naruto thought to himself. _I would like to get to know her more. I know what I should do... I'll ask her when she comes back from training._ He exited the room with a smile on his face.

XxXxXxX  
Hinata arrived just before they left her. She briskly walked over to her father and apologized for being late. Her father accepted her apology and told her that it should never happen again. As they started to walk to the training grounds Neji stayed behind and walked the same pace as Hinata.

"Why were you late today?" He questioned her in a soft whisper

"I-it's none o-of y-your business." She said and at the same time blushing as she remembered Naruto

"Yes it is." He hissed, "Usually you would never be late and I know something is up or were you at Naruto's house?"  
"I was not at his house!" she screamed. Neji and her father looked at her with there eyes widened with surprise. At that moment Hinata made a decision did she really want to be treated like just another unimportant weakling. No she didn't. It was stupid and she wanted a change. The first thing that had to go was the stuttering.

"Hinata!" Her father yelled," What happened to your stutter? And whose house did you go?"  
There wasn't enough time to explain for they had already reached the training grounds. As Neji was training Hinata was pulled aside by her father.

"Hinata what happened?" he asked

"Fine I'll explain." she said as a sign of defeat. She told about Gaara and that's how she ended in the hospital. While she was staying at the hospital Gaara came again but, Naruto was there and beat him up badly. Then Naruto asked her if she wanted to go to the beach with him and she agreed. After the beach he confessed that he liked her and she liked him too. Then she stayed at his house and accidentally fell asleep and stayed too. The stuttering stopped because she was tried of people judging her, saying she was a very shy weak girl, and she wanted to stop that habit as well.  
"Alright then but, it is not an excuse to be late." said her father. Still wondering what had suddenly come over his daughter. But he shrugged it off. Hinata was at least making her own decisions.  
"I knew you were with Naruto." Neji said as he finished his training

"So, why do you care?" Hinata said wondering why Neji was acting that way.

"He's not the type of guy for you!" He screamed back at her.

Neji looked at her his eyes blazing. Taking her by surprise he tried to hit her but she blocked it almost instantly.

"Alright," Her father began to speak, "Hinata you can stay at Naruto's and Neji I know that you're worried about your cousin but, I'm sure Naruto will take care of her." That was that, so they walked back to the house and dismissed Hinata.

XxXxXxX  
Naruto sat on the bed Hinata slept in the night before. He did like her enough to protect and be there for her. Just as he was thinking about her she entered the room.

"Naruto, what was the thing you wanted to ask me?" she asked as he walked to her and felt her head.

"Hinata, are you sick?" he asked

"NO I am not sick."

"What happened to your stutter?"

"Well, I was getting fed up with people judging me when I talk. Right away they're like, this girl is as shy as hell and I'm not. I did this mostly to impress you."

"Well you did a good job." he whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

"T-thank you." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The question I wanted to ask you was do you want to go to the beach again but, just the two of us?"

"Sure a little bit of fun won't hurt for today would it?" Hinata answered

"Nope." Naruto answered as he strolled out the door

XxXxXxX  
Naruto and Hinata arrived at the beach. When Hinata took off her towel she was wearing a blue and white striped bikini. She didn't feel at all exposed like the trip they took to the beach. Naruto was wearing Hawaiian swimming trunks showing only his calves. From his stomach up was nothing well except his perfectly shaped abs and the seal he had since he was a baby. Which Hinata thought made him look slightly sexier.  
"Holy shi-" He could not finish his sentence because he had a major nose-bleed at the sight of Hinata  
" ..." Hinata was speechless even though she saw him before like this. It was still amazing. On top of that she blushed the reddest shade of red even past fan-fic. (maw hahahahah now this is a fan-fic record of blushing. No one can beat this... I'm sure.) Hinata sat in the sand waiting for Naruto to return for she did not know he had a nose bleed because of her. Well, at least it was peace and quiet which means time to think._ Why did Naruto ask me to come to the beach with him?_ Hinata asked herself. _Maybe to be his wife! Wait, that's way too early but, you never know.  
Or maybe he wanted to makeo-... _Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto noiselessly walking over to her. He sat next to her.

"Do you want to walk around the beach?" He asked

"Sure" she said. He got up and gave her his hand. She hesitated but put her hand in his. They started to walk the beach hand in hand, looking away from each other blushing like crazy.  
"So um wh-" she was interrupted when Naruto pulled her too close for comfort.  
"Shhh." he whispered. As he said that he gently put his lips on hers. (Well at least they weren't cold because they both were penetrating body heat.) The kiss lasted more than a minute. Hinata stood there motionless while Naruto covered her face and neck with kisses. She pulled him away from her.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed

"I'm sorry. I- I just couldn't control myself. The thing is I find myself liking you more and more."  
"Well, you didn't have to go that far." she said biting her lip and blushing

"You know you liked It." he murmured. She heard him

"Of course I did." she murmured back at him

"Then why did you back away from me?"

"I'll give you an example: There's a girl you like at the age of 13 and your 14. So you asked her out and she agreed. After the first date you ask her out again and once again she agrees. On the second date you start making out then it turns into sex. Then the next thing you know she's pregnant and I don't want that to happen to me. I'm just not ready for that if you're trying to do that to me." She said on

"Sorry Hinata but I didn't know it made you feel that way."

"You know that's what Gaara tried to do to me." Hinata said on the verge of crying. "If you were trying to protect me why would you do almost the same thing?"

"I couldn't stop." Naruto said

"Just...stop... I'll meet you back at home." Hinata said throwing on her sweater, grabbed her beach towel and walked in the direction of her new house. She'd recently moved into his apartment.  
Naruto sat speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

_I can't believe I let him do that to me._ Hinata thought to herself as she lay in bed crying. _Why on earth would he do that to me? If I didn't pull away how far would he have gone? And if he did have sex with me what would my future be like? Will I have children? Would he have left me to bear his children? What if he's planning to do the same thing Gaara was trying to do to me the past few months? No! NO! He wouldn't do such a thing. He said he liked me and I do too. No! I love him. He was always there for me when I was trouble. There's no way he would like me and not love. I mean if you like somebody you're supposed to love them, right? So many questions yet not a single one answered. I am sad very, very, sad.  
_That night she cried herself to sleep.

XxXxXxX  
_ Dammit! I made the wrong decision. Naruto thought himself as he walked through the quiet streets of Kohana. What was I thinking? Wait, I wasn't even thinking. I did it for practically no reason except when I told her that I liked her more or did that just slip out? Did I really mean that? I'm going to have to apologize to her tomorrow morning if I return home.  
_  
XxXxXxX  
Hinata woke with her eyes all puffy red from crying. (Even when she was sleeping and having nightmares at the same time.)  
"Headache." she said as she got off the bed. She went to the bathroom, vomited, took a bath and went back to bed.  
While she was still in bed crying her eyes out, the front door opened and Naruto stepped into the house. He went to the bedroom where Hinata was and knocked.  
"Go away." the person in the room said

"Hinata, come on I didn't mean to go that far."

"Of course, and you think that I should believe that!" she screamed choking on her tears. He opened the door to find the room ransacked as if a tornado had hit it.

"Hinata, what did you do in here?"

"Mmmm... Let's see... I cried for more than three hours and I was so frustrated I practically destroyed the room. Is there anything else that you would like to know?"

"I'm s-.." Naruto was cut off when Hinata's cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hinata, Get your ass over here!" Neji shouted into the phone

"I'm not coming today." She said on the verge of tears

"What did that bastard Naruto do to you?!"

"Nothing okay. It's just between the two of us you know boyfriend girlfriend."

"Don't lie to me I know it when you lie!"

"I'll tell you some other time." She said through sobs.

"I told you, you could've believed me." he said as he hung up the phone  
XxXxXxX  
Naruto sat across form Hinata at the dinning table. They had been sitting there just looking at nothing in general but every now and then they snuck glances at each other. Both with grim faces. Naruto felt undeserving of this treatment. Hinata on the other hand was ripping apart at all the seams. Eventually Naruto spoke up breaking the silence between the two.

"Hinata please listen to me. Please..." He pleaded.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"To explain myself."

"Fine."

"I still like you, you know. But while I was kissing you I don't know. I felt that there was something else. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't know. I promise I won't go that far again. Unless you want me to." he said with a laugh

"Alright I'll forgive you..." She said giving a shaky smile through her dried tears.

"So you forgive me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do." Naruto leaned across the table and stroked her cheek, getting rid of the last tear. They both got up. She smiled again dazzling him and he smiled back and then hugged her.

"Alright so to the beach again,"

"Naruto!!" Hinata yelled.

"Just kidding!"  
XxXxXxX  
Hinata lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was now officially moved in. In fact she had been for the past nine months. Now she and Naruto shared the apartment. She redecorated it a bit differently with some of the stuff she and Naruto had bought and the things in her old apartment. Now the walls were just the way she liked them. A nice shade between blue and purple. With pictures of her and Naruto on the desk and wall as well as her team, sister, and family. She also liked the black and white checkered pattern on the wall her bed was on making it seem as though the headboard continued on. She especially loved her bed it was all Indian silk in a deep shade of blue with checkered pillows and a brown teddy bear. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in." He opened the door and smiled as he sat on her bed.

He sighed "Hina do you mind if we go to the beach again."

"No not really." She really didn't mind it'd been about three months now since that incident and they'd gone out to different places and he didn't repeat the same acts as he had at the beach.

"Great then. Can we go soon." he said.

"Yup we can go right away. I never unpacked my beach stuff so it's all ready."

"Great." He motioned for her to come. She grabbed her red and white polka dotted tote bag. Naruto took his stuff and they headed for the beach.  
XxXxXxX  
They spent hours on the beach just splashing in the water. Then getting on their beach towels and drying off. Only looking at each other.  
Naruto looked at Hinata and then at the waves. "Hinata..."  
"Naruto..."

"I have something for you."

"Oh what is it?" Naruto looked at her and then at a small black little case. He opened it. In it was a ring with purple and pink gems shining.

"Naruto..." Hinata said speechless. He put it on her finger.

"And you can't take it off until I propose to you." Both of them laughed. Then Hinata did something unexpected and leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked that she would do such a thing. He kissed her back but, this time with more passion than hers.  
_Finally! My dream has come true._ She happily thought to herself as the love of her life kissed her. She tried to keep up with him but, couldn't. Every time that happened a giggle would escape her mouth. Naruto would respond by playfully growling at the back of his throat. Which she would softly kiss. They were having so much fun with each other. Enjoying each other's company. He gave her another kiss before he gently pulled away from her. Just in time to hear his cell ringing. He picked it up and talked rapidly sounding alarmed. He looked at Hinata and sighed.  
"It's ANBU." He said. "Have to go its urgent." Hinata looked at him. He kissed her cheek and then left.  
XxXxXxX  
_Why did Naruto have to go just like that? ANBU called and he had to go often but why did he look like it had something to do with me. I wish he told me. Wait why didn't he tell me? Why? Maybe he doesn't want me to know. Maybe he just wants to get it over with. Maybe… Wait I have to stop with all this. We've been going out for eight months. It's not fair that he trusts me and I don't trust him back. I should really stop worrying like that.   
_Hinata sighed. She really didn't like that feeling like someone was watching her or that she was in danger. It was late now, and she was the only one home. She ate her dinner by herself. Naruto's stuff was in the fridge to keep it nice. Slowly she dragged herself to her room and fell asleep almost without even bothering to change into her pajamas.  
XxXxXxX

Gaara waited patiently. Now was his chance with Naruto on that phony mission. How stupid Naruto could be at times. He was only being lured into a trap. Now no one was standing in the way of him and Hinata. He smiled again. Had Naruto thought that Gaara would go down so easily? Obviously he had, otherwise he would've killed him. Poor Naruto. It was unfortunate that Hinata was already fast asleep from worry. Gaara entered swiftly and noiselessly. He walked up to the bed and studied her for a minute. Then slowly decided what to do to her. Hinata awoke to find herself oddly strapped into a chair. She felt a breeze and soon realized she wasn't wearing a thing. She was stark naked and tied to a chair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!** But I wish I did. cries I'm terribly sorry about not having that on my other chapters. Well at least you all know! There might be one spelling mistake in this chapter so as a challenge try to find it!!! R&R!

_What am I doing in this chair naked? Where am I? I have no idea how I got here. Naruto where's Naruto! It's still late at night. What's going on? No I see Gaara. I think I do. No it's him._"Gaara!" Hinata yelled."Oh Hinata it seems you've woken." Gaara said."No let me go please. I'll do anything!" as those words slipped out of her mouth she instantly regretted them."You see I really wasn't going to do anything. I just knew you would and I'll make a deal with you... I get to rape you and then I leave.""NO! No not that. I have a boyfriend. I'm practically married to him! No anything but that please!" Hinata yelled scanning her fingers for the ring which was the only piece of Naruto she had with her. When she found it made her feel a bit calmer."Ok then since you can't break free as you know I still get to rape you," "I thought you weren't going to do anything." "Oh about that, I lied." The very words Hinata didn't want to hear.XxXxXxXNaruto could see the person ahead now. The whole platoon was on full speed now. It was unfortunate that the guy was being ambushed on both sides. Naruto's platoon landed a far enough behind him so that he wouldn't notice. They quickly analyzed the person and watched his every move. Naruto looked ahead of him. Then suddenly, without warning a kunai came within inches of his face and then narrowly missed him. He jumped back alarmed almost giving them away. "Naruto what's your problem?" Shika hissed"Didn't you just see that? A kunai was this close to killing me on the spot." He said."It was probably just a branch." Shika said."No it wasn't!""Naruto shut up!" Kiba said. Naruto sat irritated. He looked up after hearing certain footsteps. The man was moving towards them. Taking slow steps. Naruto looked around and slowly alerted the rest of the platoon.They got into a crouch ready to attack at even a tiny kunai.XxXxXxXHinata was trying to stall at most she could keep this up for an hour before Gaara would do anything. She was getting him to strip slowly. She was slowly inching the chair as he did so. If she could just get to her cell phone. Maybe she'd be able to get to the phone in time to call her sister for help. Hopefully Gaara wouldn't hear the tiny scraping sound of the chair. She looked at the ring. What a mess she had gotten herself into. At least if she'd been in her apartment maybe she'd have been able to scream and have at least one of her family members hear it. Little by little she made her way. It seemed to take forever. Gaara was still taking off his clothes. Her brow dripped with sweat.If only she could just reach that phone...XxXxXxXThe fighting was very intense now. Every member of the platoon on the edge. One wrong move and they were dead. How could they've been so stupid? Now they were under the attack of a masked puppet master. His demented puppets were keeping everyone hostage. The master was very much vulnerable. Nothing but the puppets protecting him. But yet this justu was his absolute defense. If anyone threw a kunai at the masked man the puppets would do the same thing to them. And there was no dodging it. All their limbs were being held by other puppets making a total of ten puppets. The other platoon was in the same position all except for Sakura who had escaped by chance with the other med ninja's. Shikamaru racked his brain. _What was there to do? We can't make a move on the puppet master. We've been in this situation for almost forty minutes. How can we get rid of this guy? We can't make hand signs or they'll make hand signs too. Wait a minute... if they make hand signs they would have to let go of their limbs. They would have at least ten seconds to attack and kill the master. But, what was the longest jutsu they had that would give them an edge for more time? But, what if the puppets didn't have to let go. That plan was too risky. _Naruto racked his brain as well. _Those stupid puppets. Every second they suck a bit of chakra out of us. In twenty more minutes we'll all be down to a fourth of our chakra. Maybe just maybe if we attacked ourselves we could get them to stop. But, that wouldn't work. Would it? Maybe they could somehow get the stupid puppets to attack themselves._Kiba and Sasuke: _What if we could get the puppets to attack themselves after all the master bragged that nothing could hurt them except themselves. _XxXxXxXHinata reached the bed as Gaara was slowly making his way to her. The phone was behind her and she was slowly dialing her younger sister's number. It started to ring. Her sister picked up. "Hello." Hinata put up a distraction for Gaara. She asked him to get a gag so she couldn't scream. "Hanabi I'm at Naruto's. Gaara's here so ask all the females in the house to come.""Why shou-""Just do it Hanabi.""Fine we're on our way." Hinata tossed the phone to the bed in a swift motion. Gaara looked at her. She was sweating now. Even better. He walked over to her smiling cruelly.XxXxXxXOnly locking eyes once it was then and there that the platoon mad the riskiest move. One man for themselves. Those puppets were driving them insane. How could they be two feet away from their target and not be able to attack? Slowly Naruto began to use the last remainder of his chakra as did the rest of his platoon. Slowly hand signs took form behind his back. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he yelled."Sharingan!" yelled Sasuke (now his eyes are sexy) "Man beast no justu." Kiba yelled"Shadow control no jutsu." (Ok I forgot what move I was gonna do for Shino ) Sasuke flew forward and began to attack the master making sure to leave his muscles stunned. He fell back making sure the rest of the platoon got some attacks. Shika automatically put on the shadow jutsu (forgot real name of jutsu) He waited waiting to put the chokehold on him at the right moment. Naruto smirked and began to attack ferociously landing a few kunais in him then attacking using strong tai-jutsu. (If only Lee could see the Tai jutsu.) Now the puppet master was coughing up blood. But still time was ticking and the puppets would be there to fight next. Shino made sure to also stun him with bugs. Kiba attacked using his man beast jutsu with Akamaru. Now Shika choked him but unfortunately the puppets were on them. They couldn't move until the puppet master was dead. Naruto tried to fight back and then realized the only way to stop them. "Shikamaru stab yourself so the puppets stab themselves.""What?! Why?""Just do it." Shika stabbed himself and surprisingly the puppets started to stab themselves. He repeatedly stabbed himself until the puppets were dead. He'd heal after all it really wasn't that deep. But the puppets were that thin. The puppet master was just barely alive. It was interrogation time now. XxXxXxXHanabi slowly slipped out the window by herself. _No other female clan members were present they were all visiting a relative in another village. If only they hadn't. Hinata sounded very desperate. What could be wrong? Surely it wasn't Gaara? But that was impossible. Naruto had taken care of him. Hadn't he? Hinata had told her so. But, what else could go wrong. I mean after she moved in with him she barely called me. This sounds really bad. What if I don't get there on time? But, first the task at hand. Getting out of the compound without getting caught._XxXxXxXHinata cringed in fear. Where was Hanabi? Gaara was about to rape her. Things were definitely not looking good. Not in the least bit. Not at all. Gaara was toying with her. Slowly he began to smile at her menacingly just like before. "All distractions to stall Hinata.""No please don't.""Hinata you've been stalling for almost and hour. You're looking all the more appealing. Nice, hot, and sweaty.""Stop...please. Why me?"Because I've waited all this while.""Just wait. Naruto will find out and then it's over for you.""Naruto's not going anywhere. He's being distracted by my good friend Koaru. He'll keep them occupied to death.""No!""Yes.""How could you?! You monster!""Oh I'm the monster now all the better. It makes you all the better to be raped." Now Hinata was crying. Why her?XxXxXxX"Why are you here?" Naruto asked roughly."Not going to tell.""Tell us." Sasuke yelled slapping him."Alright." The man confessed."Thank you for your damn cooperation!" Kiba yelled."More like forced cooperation." the man growled."Tell us!" Shino said forcefully. "Alright my name is Takahashi Koaru.""Who are you working for?" "Gaara." Naruto flinched at that word."What-why." Naruto demanded"As a distraction." Shock spread through out the platoon. "Wasn't this a mission?" Shika asked. "How troublesome.""Yes it was as I told you a distraction." Koaru said."Why must he use a distraction?" Naruto asked "I'm not allowed to tell you that information.""Does this have anything to do with Hinata?" Naruto asked"Why would this have anything to do with Hinata, Naruto?" Sasuke asked iritatilly. "Oh it has something to do with a past thing he tried to do to her.""So what does he want?" Shika asked getting aggravated."He wants to do that same thing he tried to do before."": So he wanted me away so that he could..." Naruto trailed off in deep thought."Precisely. Now let me go.""Oh no you die tonight!" Naruto said putting a kunai to his throat."As you wish." Naruto took the kunai off."Let's take him back to Konoha." Shino suggested."He's of no use to us. It was after all a fake mission. We weren't even supposed to go." "But what about the other platoon?""No they all got away safely. I warned them using a kunai notice." "So we get to kill him." Kiba asked speaking up for the first time."Basically." They looked at the man but surprisingly he sat there with a kunai lodged in his chest. He already killed himself. The platoon looked at each other and left him there. Someone would find him. They left Naruto leading, awaiting the horrors that were to meet him at home. Not wanting Hinata to be hurt by the time he got there. That would not be good.XxXxXxXHinata was being raped. Despite all the stalling, for at least two hours, she wasn't able to beat him. She was weak. She was being raped. And there was no escaping. She could only cry as Gaara did what he was doing. _What a weakling I am. So in the end I lost, and I was only deceiving myself. I tried though but I guess I didn't try hard enough. All I can do now is hope it's quick._Gaara left after untying her. She stayed in the chair unable to move after what had just happened to her. All she could do was wrap a blanket around herself. At least that would absorb her tears. XxXxXxXNaruto and Hanabi arrived at the same time. The room was pretty much ok except for what was in the middle of it, on a chair wrapped in a blue blanket was Hinata. Hanabi asked if Naruto could stand outside as she examined her. Her sister had been raped. By whom she couldn't say until she slipped on some sand. Gaara. Hopefully Hinata wouldn't be pregnant. She was only nineteen. And she didn't deserve it; it was the least of her problems._What's with Hanabi I can't even see my own girlfriend._ Naruto thought to himself. _After all that guy said it had something to do with Gaara! God I hope he didn't try to rape her. Or worse yet maybe he did. Had Hinata called Hanabi to come to her? What's going on? I need to know. Oh look Hanabi's calling me back to the room. That's odd Hinata's still in that blanket._XxXxXxXHanabi looked constantly at Naruto who was carrying Hinata as they raced to the hospital. Something was troubling him and she knew it. But before she could decipher it she realized not only would her father be troubled but everyone else when they saw she hadn't returned, and then of course Neji and Father. Naruto looked lost in thought. She just hoped that he didn't crash into a tree. _Wow, what is wrong with Hina?She's unconscious and isn't sleeping on her bed or the couch like she usually does.Maybe it was Gaara... and after all that guy couldn't have been lying if he committed suicide for that, but maybe he'd just been some crazy guy like Gaara.Well it just can't get worse than what I'm thinking so let's just hope Gaara only tortured her and not something else. Who am I kidding I'm just a little unstable right now so I'll wait and see before I start jumping to conclusions._XxXxXxXHinata woke up in the same hospital bed that she remembered the night before. Then it was true I'm not dreaming am I? Then it really did happen yesterday. The worst day of my life. Naruto shouldn't find out until I'm ready to tell him though. I don't want to put him through any unnecessary troubles. Just then Tsunade walked in to hand Hinata the test results. Hinata was out of her thought bubbles and was suddenly wide awake. "Alright Hinata you only have minor cuts and bruises from what seems like a kunai, apart from the tiny concussion you have nothing is wrong. So other than that you're perfectly healthy." Hinata sighed nothing out of the ordinary. The cuts had come from Gaara cutting her the night before saying to her "I like it when you feel pain. It satisfies my thirst even more." She shuddered as she remembered."Tsunade-sama." Hinata said as she looked at her"Yes?""What would happen if I told you something that you can't tell Naruto?""Go no I'm listening.""Alright," Hinata said with a sigh. "These cuts were from Gaara. If you tell him he'll go berserk.""Okay, I won't tell Naruto." Tsunade said as she was about to leave the room. "Otherwise you can leave if you want or I'll take you home?""Okay, I'll call Naruto and tell him you're taking me home." Hinata said as she dialed his number on her cell phone. Naruto answered the phone and she told him that Tsunade-sama would be taking her home."Tsunade-sama you can take me home." she said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All the words in **bold **are** Kyubbi **talking.

XxXxXxX  
"Well here we are Hinata." said Tsunade  
"Thank you." Hinata said as Tsunade left. Hinata walked up to Naruto's apartment and opened the door. He lay on the couch watching TV.  
"Hinata what did Gaara do to you?" he asked as she walked to her bedroom  
"N-nothing." she stuttered  
"Hinata I know something happened. Now tell me what he did to you." he said as he walked over to her with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Alright," she said as she showed her scarred arms to him. "He dragged a kunai across my arms and said he liked when I felt pain and he also said it satisfies his thirst."  
"What thirst?" Naruto said as he gently grabbed her shoulders  
" His thirst to torment me." she said with a nervous laugh." That's all." Naruto looked into her eyes.  
"Fine. But, your okay right?" He asked as he hugged her. She cried quietly on his shoulder wetting his shirt. When they broke away she quickly wiped away her tears. They went to there separate bedrooms.  
_I'm going to kill Gaara! Naruto thought as he changed into his pajamas. I hope he didn't do anything else to her. The distraction lasted a long time so there must be something else that he did do to her. But ... what? What else did he do to her? I know there's something else. Maybe not. I trust her that she told me the truth. So there's nothing to worry about._ Naruto fell asleep forgetting about Gaara and thinking about ramen.  
Not even bothering to change Hinata flopped on her bed and once again quietly cried to herself.  
_I lied to Naruto and Tsunade-sama! Well not really. The part that was true was about the scars on my arms. The other part that I did not tell them about was Gaara raping me. What am I going to do? Now, I have to watch myself to see if I'm pregnant too. My life really sucks doesn't it? But, then all the lies and excuses I use will finally catch up to me. Swallowing me. Well, I'll tell the truth somehow...  
_  
XxXxXxX  
There was a tiny knock on Hinata's door.  
"Come in." Hinata said sniffing  
"Hinata..." Naruto trailed off because of what he saw. Hinata had a box of tissues next to her and her eyes were bloodshot red from crying. On the floor were so many used tissues. It looked like she used about 12 boxes of tissues.  
"Hinata what happened?" He said as he walked over to her also avoiding the used tissues.  
"N-nothing's wrong. W-why do you a-ask?" she stuttered as she blew her nose in a tissue.  
"You know what I mean." He said annoyed  
"I s-still don't u-understand what your t-talking about."  
"Look, I know something's up." As he said this Hinata's eyes wide.  
"Nothings up. I'm just trying to get you closer to me by putting on this act." she lied looking into his eyes.  
"How did you get your eyes red?"  
"Oh... I ...um... I rubbed my eyes too much. I guess I over did it."  
"Well, you got me very close..." He said as he kissed her. Hinata tried to stiffel her tears as he kissed her. But, they just spilled out.  
_I lied to him again! Every time he comforted me I actually gathered the courage to lie to him. Take me now. I don't deserve to be alive. I can't believe I lied to him!  
_Naruto broke away from her and wiped her tears she was trying to hide.  
"Look Naru-" Hinata tried to say.  
"Shhh..." He said as he put a finger to her lips.  
"Don't worry I'll clean this play act up, alright." He said as he patted her head.  
She tried to get up but, couldn't for she was still sore from losing her virginity to Gaara. This happened 2 days ago. She endured the pain of getting up and walking to the living room. She lay on the couch thinking about what to do. She took her cell phone from her pocket and dialed her sister's number.  
"Hello?" answered Hanabi  
"Hey there Hanabi, It's me Hinata."  
"Oh my goodness Hinata, your okay right?"  
"No. I didn't tell Naruto yet about Gaara raping me. Hanabi I'm scared. I keep lying to him. He might leave me if he finds out that Gaara raped me and if I become pregnant."  
"I don't know how to help you... But, if you do get pregnant all I can tell you is that you should have an abortion."  
"What?!" Hinata screamed loud enough for Naruto to rush out her bedroom.  
"What's wrong?" He worryingly asked  
"Nothing, I'm just talking to Hanabi."  
"Oh... tell her I said hi." He said as he walked back to her bedroom.

"Tell him I said hi too."  
"Anyway, Hanabi how could you say such a thing. It's like killing your one of your family members."  
"Like I said I don't know what to do. No offense but, I want to be a virgin before I get married."  
"Who said I'm getting married? Are you just jealous?"  
"A little. But, I don't want to get raped. It scares me a little. The only part I'm jealous of you is because you have Naruto. He does look pretty hot. I want a guy just like him. But, there should be no secrets between us." Hanabi sighed. "Soo...has he tried any moves on you?"  
"A few. But it was mostly just hugging and kissing. We're not that intimate yet. But, I wish.  
"You're lucky. I'm only 16. Single and pretty just like you Hinata." Hanabi said in a babyish voice  
"Aww...I love it when you act like that. It's sooo cute. I wish I had that charm… So, I'll tell Naruto that Gaara raped me. But, I don't know about becoming pregnant and, no matter what, I won't have an abortion.  
"Yup, that's the response I was hoping for but still Hinata you need to do what you think is best."  
"Thanks for the advice."  
"You're welcome."  
"Call you later. Bye." Hinata said  
"Bye." Hanabi said as she hung up. Hinata put her cell phone back in her pocket. Naruto came in 10 minutes later. He went into the kitchen and took water from the fridge.  
"Naruto there's something I need to tell you."  
"Alright, go ahead." he said while drinking water.  
"No you'll probably need to take a seat." She mentioned while patting the empty seat next to her. He walked over to her and sat next to her.  
"Naruto, remember when I told Gaara made these scars on my arms." He nodded  
"Well, he also raped me."  
"That's nice." Hinata looked at him with angry eyes. Though it was clear that Naruto was not paying any attention.  
_Wow. Gaara raped Hinata. He did a damn good job. Wait... what the hell?! Gaara raped Hinata that bastard!  
_Naruto spit out the water he was drinking went to his room and slammed the door shut.  
_I knew I shouldn't have told him._ Hinata thought sourly. She went to his room and entered. What she was horrifying. It was **him**. Kyubbi was right there in front of her eyes. It wasn't Naruto anymore. His eyes were blood red and the marks that looked like whiskers were deeper. His nails and teeth were sharp as knives. The room was ransacked, everything with claw marks on them.  
"Naruto..." she didn't know what to do anymore. She just shut the door, went to her room and wept. An hour later Naruto entered her room. He was back to normal. Just wearing a black t-shirt with orange shorts. Hinata saw this and was still afraid. Afraid that when she told him she might be pregnant he would explode.  
"G-get away f-from me!" She hiccupped while crying.  
"Hinata, I'm sorry alright. The anger that boiled up inside me made Kyubbi come out." he said as he walked over to her on her bed. She inched away from him as he came closer.  
"N-naruto I'm afraid."  
"Don't be afraid."  
"Don't get angry with me if I tell you this." he nodded.  
"I-I might be pregnant." As Hinata finished her sentence Naruto's nostrils flared. Anger swelled up inside him. His nails started to turn into claws and his blue pool-like eyes once again turned bloodshot red.  
"I told you not to get angry. If he comes out I swear I'll kick you out!" she screamed.  
"**Go ahead! Kick me out if you dare!**" He screamed back at her with his sharp teeth showing." **Watch what I'll do to you. By the time I'm done with you some of you will be in the garbage and maybe in my breakfast.**" He went to her and she moved back until she was against the wall.  
"**You know look cute when you're afraid.**" He said as he gently stroked her check with his claw. With it's sharpness it cut her. Blood was dripping down her check and also so were tears. She wiped the blood and tears with her shirt. _What am I going to do? How do calm Naruto down? If I'm going to die then... so be it. Or maybe there's something else...  
_"Na-ru-to..." she said as she took her finger and gently drew it across his shoulder down to his chest.  
"**Hinata what are you doing**?" he asked alarmed. She put on an innocent face.  
"What do you mean?" she said as she pouted  
"This..." Naruto hands turned back to normal as he took her hand that was on his chest and put to lips, kissing each of her fingertips.  
_YES!! Plan A is at hand: Being seductive._ Hinata happily thought to herself. _Wait... what if this goes too far? Plan B is now being made up...but, for now I'll just go along Plan A.  
_She stared at him. Looking for those blue pool-like eyes. He stared back trying to figure out her thoughts. He couldn't take it anymore, so his red eyes turned back to blue. He still held her hand looking in her eyes. She quickly drew her hand away from his and exited her room. He looked at her as she left and sat on her bed.  
SHIT! I screwed up again! Kyubbi you there?  
**Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?  
**Why did you have to come out the second time? Now Hinata is going to be scared every time she sees me.  
**Well then that's your fault for letting your anger wake me up so of course since I wasn't sleeping anymore I came out.  
**I use you for fighting not scaring the living hell out of people!  
**Too bad. Hinata told you not to get angry but, instead you did and your anger awakens my inner bloodlust. But, when you got closer to her she realized that underneath me was you. That's why she did that very girly action. She just wanted you to relax and be calm.  
**You're right because after she did that I did relax. But, she has to like both of my sides' right? I mean you and me?  
**Whatever fits her best but its better if she likes both of us instead of one...  
**Naruto got up Hinata's bed and went into the hallway.  
"Hinata!" he called as he checked all the room and places of his apartment. She wasn't anywhere in sight. The last place Naruto looked was her bedroom. Everything in her room was gone. All he saw was her window open enough for her to fit through.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Naruto had his mouth wide open as he said this statement.

"She's gone... she's actually gone..."

"I can't believe she's gone." Naruto whispered as he looked out the window she escaped from. He heard his cell phone ring in his room and went to pick it up.  
_Just the person I need._ He thought to himself.  
"Hi, Naruto. Is Hinata still in good condition?" Sakura asked  
"I haven't heard from you in a long time. Why is it that you now ask me if she's okay? Everything is crazy as hell. Anyway she isn't in good condition. She told me that Gaara raped her. So I got extremely angry which caused Kyubbi to come out twice. The second time Kyubbi came out was because she told me she might be pregnant. Kyubbi was getting out of control and almost killed her. What I thought was really weird was what she used to calm me down. It was like sexual temptation. Hell yes I was tempted but, instead of that I turned back to normal. Well, I guess while I was thinking she packed her things and left." After he was done speaking he heard a _thud_. Sakura was supposed to speak but he didn't hear anything.  
"I guess she hung up on me. That's just great!" he exclaimed.  
_Then I'll just go to her apartment. Maybe she can help me find Hinata..._

XxXxXxX

Naruto arrived at Sakura's apartment. He opened the door to find her sprawled on the floor with one of her hands on her head and the other on her stomach.  
_Holy shit! She fainted when I told her about Hinata. No wonder there was a thud when I was done talking to her but, she couldn't hear me. Well, I guess I should help her out.  
_He lifted her off the floor and placed on the couch that was nearby. He went looking for a small wash cloth to put on her forehead. One was laying on the counter top which he took, wet it and placed it on her forehead. Sasuke came out of his bedroom staring at Naruto with angry eyes. His eyes went to him and then Sakura a couple of times.  
"What the hell did you do to her?!" Sasuke whispered angrily while trying to land a punch on Naruto.  
"I didn't do anything." Naruto whispered back while dodging his punch. Sasuke flipped over the couch where Sakura was. He looked at her with eyes that could make a person cry.  
"Let me explain," Naruto whispered to him. "When I came in she was on the floor. Before, I came here I was talking to her on my cell. I told her everything that happened to Hinata. I heard a thud when I was done talking and I guessed she hung up on me, but she didn't. Actually she fainted which was when I came here I found that out." Sakura stirred on the couch while trying to open her mouth.  
"Naruto, are you sure that's what happened to Hinata?" Sakura said with tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat up.  
"Yes, everything I told you was true." he replied her question.  
"Poor Hinata," she weakly said "Why would Gaara want to rape her for?" Sasuke looked at them with confused eyes. Then he remembered: "He wants to do that same thing he tried to do before."  
"Didn't Koaru say that Gaara tried to do something that he's been trying to do her from the past?" Sasuke finally spoke up after remembering what Koaru had said.  
"You're right about that." Naruto answered.  
"What thing? What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
"It's a long story." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.  
"Well, tell me the story while he search for Hinata." Sakura said as she got up from the couch.

XxXxXxX

Hinata decided that she was going to go to her apartment where the emptiness and serenity would calm her and help her clear her thoughts.  
She opened her front door to be met by an aggravated Neji standing waiting for all this time. _Does he know?_ Hinata wondered  
"You owe me an explanation." he said with irritability that Hinata felt fill the living room.  
"No Neji. Please leave I don't have time for this." she said as she tried to move him out of her way.  
"No, I'm not going to leave until I hear an explanation." he said as he blocked her way.  
"I want you to leave!" Hinata yelled as she punched Neji, shoved him out of her house and locked the door.  
Hinata walked through her house and sat on her bed and wondered how to clear her thoughts. She just needed her own time.  
_My life is ruined if Gaara really did the damage I hope he didn't. I thought I loved Naruto Though I probably still do I'll never stop loving him. It was just a short lived relationship. It was so perfect. How could Gaara do this? Doesn't he have a heart...? I guess not._

XxXxXxX

Naruto and everyone else continued on their search for Hinata and didn't seem to be having any luck at all. Finally, Naruto spotted Hinata's face in her apartment window. Noticing suddenly this was probably something that he needed to fix between him and Hinata.  
"Umm guys why don't we split up and go look for her?" He asked although Sakura and Sasuke had seen Hinata and already knew this was to be a problem solved by the two lovers.  
"Yeah sure Sasuke and I will go look somewhere else." Sakura said quickly with a hint of happiness.  
"Okay." Naruto said surprised at how easily they'd agreed. The two others left.  
"Don't mess it up dobe." Sasuke said as he passed Naruto.

XxXxXxX

Hinata heard a knock on her window and looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes. Without thinking she opened the window.  
"Hinata listen I'm so sorry I got angry like that please just let me help out I promise I'll do whatever I can." Naruto pleaded in a voice of helplessness.   
"Naruto. I should be the one sorry I lied and that only made it worse. But, I don't know I just need some time for... to... think."  
"I understand-" he was cut off.  
"But, don't get me wrong I still love you." Naruto kissed her as she said this sentence. Hinata felt a wave of confusion hit her but; she still kissed the love of her life.  
"I can't just let you slip away. You're the only person who actually accepts the way I am." He said with a hint of tears in his voice.  
Hinata just stared at him. She leaned and kissed him. They broke apart and for a few moments they just looked at each other. Until, Naruto broke the silence.  
"Um, Hinata, do you mind coming to my place?"  
"Sure why not and plus it's getting dark, so maybe we should get some rest." Hinata concluded.  
She closed her window as Naruto jumped down, gathered her materials and with a "click" as she locked the apartment door she headed out to meet the person who loved her deeply.


End file.
